Wishing on rain
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: rated for gruesome scenes. Naraku is kag's cousin. Just read it, you will like it if you like the rest of my writings, or even some of them. Jaken get's a girlfriend and Rin learns the facts of life...eventually.
1. Default Chapter

I'm taking the advice of a friend of mine and turning a song-fic into a fic.  
  
allow me to make this absolutely clear before we start. This is a Kagome/Inu fic.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome looked through her window and sighed, it was raining today, which meant that she was stuck inside with souta and her cousin, Naraku.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the rain on the roof.  
  
Suddenly she heard Souta scream.  
  
She raced through the house and found Souta lying on his bed, face down.  
  
Naraku was nearby, standing just inside the doorway.  
  
Kagome rushed over to her brother and turned him over.  
  
Where his eyes should have been, there were gaping black holes.  
  
Kagome screamed.  
  
Backing up into Naraku, who laughed.  
  
She turned on him.  
  
"You bastard! What did you do to him!?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all, my lovely Kagome. Someone broke in and murdered him, my dear." he wrapped his arms forcefully around her, trapping her.  
  
"You did this to him!" She screamed.  
  
"Aye, i did, but the cops will never belive you." he whispered in her ears.  
  
Suddenly kagome saw stars, and following it was the darkest night that she could ever remember.  
  
When kagome awoke, she was out in the rain, and it was dark. She could hear people running around her, and she could feel someone's hand around her wrist.  
  
"She's awake!" came a distant yell.  
  
Kagome tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her side made her gasp and fall back onto the hard concrete.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, don't try to move, okay." Came that same voice before the dark enveloped her again.  
  
When Kagome woke up next, she was in a bright room.  
  
One face hovered over her.   
  
She screamed like a banshee.  
  
It was naraku.  
  
"Get her sedated! She's had a bad experience!" came a command.  
  
The demon over her smiled.  
  
Then darkness came again.  
  
Kagome was in a wheelchair, she was rolling through hallway after hallway in a maze that she would never be able to figure out.  
  
"It's really sad, what happened to her family. They say her cousin Naraku is the only relative she has now."   
  
"I hear Mr. Iwomoto is adopting both of them."   
  
Kagome's mind registered what they were saying, but she couldn't understand the meaning.  
  
"They say that she was the only one that lived because naraku pulled her out of that fire."   
  
"I wonder if they have any suspects?"   
  
Kagome tried to ask what they were talking about, but she couldn't move.  
  
She panicked.  
  
Suddenly, a face was in front of hers, and she stopped, studying the face.  
  
"Hello, Kagome. I'm Dr. Kimuri. You're fine, You have been given a verry large amout of muscle relaxers, so you won't be able to do anything for awhile. so if you can't move, then don't worry, they wear out eventually." He had a smiling face.  
  
She blinked.  
  
Then his face disappeared and she was rolling slowly down the hall again.  
  
Eventually lulled to sleep by the constant murmer of voices, Kagome woke in a very different scene.  
  
Kagome found herself in a four poster bed with red curtains and silk sheets.  
  
She tried to move, and found that she still couldn't.  
  
A door opened and kagome was immediately alert.  
  
"I have brought you lunch, Kagome." came a voice that she dreaded.  
  
He set the tray down, and climbed onto the bed with her.  
  
He folded down the covers and touched her stomach, she felt a shiver of pain run through her.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"This is our little secret, Kagome." he whispered, and his face was over her's again.  
  
He got closer and closer until their nosed nearly touched.  
  
He pressed his lips onto hers and forced her mouth open with a rough kiss.  
  
His knees parted her legs and he squatted between them.   
  
Kagome panicked, willing her arm or her legs to move.  
  
"It's useless, Kagome, They overdosed you."   
  
He pushed up her shirt and stroked her upper stomach, moving closer with every stroke toward her breasts.  
  
Kagome felt her toes twitch slightly.  
  
She willed her leg to move, forcing herself to concentrate on moving.  
  
Her leg spasmed and kicked Naraku in the head just before he could reack the mid-curve of her breast, catching him by surprize.  
  
Kagome screamed for all she was worth.   
  
Naraku covered her back up and closed the curtains just before people rushed into the room.  
  
"It's okay, she just had a nightmare." Naraku told them over Kagome's screams.  
  
They shouldered him out of the way and surrounded her, trying to comfort her. Brushing her hair from her eyes, and tucking the blanket. Holding her hand.  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
Suddenly she was dizzy and the world was spinning.  
  
"Shh. It's okay." came a female voice.  
  
Kagome let herself slip into the darkness again.  
  
When she awoke, a woman was sitting beside her.   
  
Sango heard Kagome stir.  
  
She lifted her head and looked over at the girl.  
  
Her once silky raven hair was streaked with white, a crescent scar bore the fire's mark on her forehead, and her face was deathly pale.  
  
"You are awake." she said. "I am Sango. Would you like to eat?"   
  
Suddenly Kagome felt a gnawing hunger in her stomach and nodded slightly.  
  
Kagome found that her moements were sluggish, but she could move.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and it cracked.  
  
"Is she awake yet?" came a deep voice.  
  
"Mr. Iwomoto, yes, she has just awakened." sango said, without rising.  
  
The door opened wider and a tall, tanned man walked into the room.   
  
He was tall, and his frame nearly filled the doorway. He had knee length, silver hair, and golden eyes.  
  
"hello, Kagome, i trust you are feeling better?" he asked. At her nod, He continued.  
  
"My name is Sesshomaru Iwomotou, and you shall call me Sesshomaru. This is Sango, your personal servant. If you need anything, tell her. Do you feel up for a visit?"   
  
Kagome lied. "Yes."  
  
"Rin." he stated, turning slightly toward the door.  
  
A small girl bounced through the open door and up to the bed.  
  
"This is rin. Rin, this is lady Kagome." sesshomaru said, warmth in his voice.  
  
"Hi, Rin's name is Rin. Can you come play?" she asked, grabbing Kagome's hand and making her wince.  
  
Sesshomaru took Rin's hand out of Kagome's, "No, not today, but maybe tomorrow." he said, looking down at her upturned face.  
  
Kagome smiled at her and put her hand on her head.  
  
"Tomorrow." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yay!" Rin yelled, making them all wince.  
  
When she bounced back out the door, Kagome looked back up at the man who had been so cold before and saw a warmness in his soul.  
  
"I have meetings to attend, get some rest." he told her and walked out. 'If naraku comes near her again, kill him.' he added mentally to Sango.  
  
"So. What would you like to eat?" she asked Kagome.   
  
At kagome's shrug, Sango perked up.   
  
"Okay, then we'll have Chicken and rice." she chirped and whistled lowly.  
  
A boy's head popped in the door.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"We will have Chicken and rice, and two herbal teas." Sango ordered, and watched as the boy left.  
  
"Who was that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That was Nikomura. Wait till you meet Jaken."  
  
A few minutes later, a little toad struggled in with the silver tray.  
  
Kagome knew it was mean, but she just had to laugh.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to serve you directly." he grumped.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, and saw her slight nod.  
  
Kagome tried to hold in her laughter as Jaken tried to put the tray on the high table without dropping the tray or spilling it.  
  
Finally Sango took the tray from him and set it on the table.  
  
"That will be all, Jaken." She dismissed him.  
  
Kagome burst out laughing after the door closed, and soon she and sango were rolling.  
  
----Three weeks later------  
  
Kagome looked down at the banquet dress she was wearing and felt a stab of pain and guilt at memories of what her mother and father would have said.  
  
She hadn't seen her cousin since that first day, for which she was grateful.  
  
Though she still cried a lot, she managed to hide it from everyone but Sesshomaru and Sango.  
  
Sesshomaru was hosting a banquet, and Kagome was the center of attention.  
  
She stuck by Sango and her date, Miroku.  
  
She was sipping er punch when she felt a hand on her butt, and she automatically slapped the person beside her, which turned out to be Miroku.  
  
"Hentai!" She slapped him again for good measure. "Next time you touch me, i'll knock you into next year." she growled.  
  
Miroku yelped and ducked behind Sango.  
  
"It's alright, Kagome, He's just a pervert, he wouldn't dream of doing anything. He's all talk." Sango said.   
  
Kagome dropped the game and laughed.  
  
Inuyasha hated these banquets. The only reason he was here was because he ould lose his lineage if he didn't attend.  
  
The people surrounding him were snobby sophisticates that couldn't have a good time if it bit them on the...  
  
Sudenly musical laughter hit his sensitive ears, and he turned to find the source.  
  
A raven haired teenager with dark eyes and a sky blue dress that folded around her in soft curves showing off her slim figure.  
  
Inuyasha didn't realize his mouth was open until he clamped it shut.  
  
He stopped a waiter and asked who the girl was.  
  
"Why, that's Lady Kagome, Lord Iwomotou. She's the girl that Master Iwomotou adopted."   
  
He thanked the boy and walked toward the girl called Kagome.  
  
Suddenly Sesshomaru was in his path and wouldn't move.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, trying to shoulder past him.  
  
"Inuyasha, If she is harmed in your presence, and Rin loses her playmate, You will be held responsible." shesshomaru said, slightly squeezing the hanyou's neck, and walked on to greet more guests.  
  
Inuyasha spotted Miroku, his bodyguard and friend, beside and slightly behind Kagome and watched with more than slight anger as the human grabbed the girl's butt.  
  
When Kagome slapped him the first time, Inuyasha's eyes turned back to their normal color, and when she slapped him the second time, he nearly laughed, but when she whispered to him and he shrunk behind Sango, he laughed outright.  
  
"Sango, i think we had better go." Miroku whispered into the ex-demon hunter's ear.  
  
"What do you mean?" then she spotted Inuyasha as he watched Kagome from a few feet away, "Oh."   
  
Miroku turned back toward Kagomeand saw that she hadn't noticed the hanyou yet.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Me and Miroku are going to get some drinks, you want something?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. i'll have a bubble water." she said, and turned back to watch the people milling around her.  
  
Sango and Miroku slunk away as a waiter approacked her.  
  
he held out a tray to her with only one glass on it.   
  
"Special order from an anonomous friend." the waiter said, and she took the glass, giving the waiter her empty one.  
  
She took a sip and looked around.  
  
Inuyasha approached slowly, wary of the attention that he was getting because of his ears.  
  
He stepped up beside her and took in her scent.  
  
She smelled of cherry blossoms, not the sharp smell of perfumes.  
  
"Hi, i'm Inuyasha. And you are?"   
  
"I'm Kagome." she said without turning to him.  
  
"Do you like it here?" he asked, actually curious.  
  
"It's fine and all, but i'd have peace and quiet any day." she turned to him and only spared a glance at his ears, it was his eyes that drew her attention.   
  
His eyes were molten gold.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha." she held out her free hand and he took it.   
  
He brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
"the pleasure's mine, i'm sure." he said, charmingly.  
  
He saw the slight dialation of her eyes, and stared at the drink in her hand.  
  
Something struck him as odd, but he couldn't place it.  
  
"I see you've met the infamous monk, Miroku." Inuyasha said, trying to find something to talk about.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said, giggling.  
  
Suddenly, he placed it, the drink had absolutely no smell.  
  
He looked at the glass and saw small bubbles emanatingg from the stem.  
  
He mentally cursed himself, and took the glass.   
  
It was too late, she had already downed a third of the glass.  
  
"Kagome? are you feeling alright?" he asked, laying a hand on her arm.  
  
Kagome's world was spinning wildly out of control.   
  
The people blurred into one large blur.  
  
She felt a hand on her arm and heard slow words.  
  
She closed her eyes in an effort to ward off the dizziness, but it only made it worse.  
  
She felt herself falling and landed in darkness.  
  
Inuyasha caught her as she fell against him, her face flushed.  
  
He pulled her to his chest and jumped out of the crowd and up to the balcony.  
  
He laid Kagome against the wall and looked out over the people.  
  
He spotted a curly black haired man looking toward where Kagome used to be, and the waiter was lurking behind him.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't aware of the feral growl emanating from his throat until a hand was on his arm.  
  
he turned sharply, Keeping the man in his view, and saw Sesshomaru.  
  
"That is Naraku. He gave her poison. He will pay." He growled.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Inu asked.  
  
"Yes, i gave her a transfusin of blood before she arrived in my house." Sesshomaru looked down at the human.  
  
'She is a better mate for Inuyasha than Kikyou was.' he thought to himself. He would find a way to get them together, hopefully without being caught. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, this would be verry interesting.  
  
"Jaken."   
  
The little toad appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, my lord?"   
  
"Bring Naraku to me, i have something to tell him." Sesshomaru said with a bone chilling smile.  
  
Jaken visibly shuddered and bowed. "yes, m'lord."  
  
He scrambled off down the stairs.  
  
"Come, brother." he said, walking down the main hall toward the west wing.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up and followed, watching his brother with a wary eye.  
  
They were in a large room, a tall elegant bed on a raised platform centered the room.  
  
Inuyasha laid Kagome on the silk sheets and watched her breathe for a short time, then he turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Inu asked his older half brother.  
  
"Watch and see." he said just before the door opened.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked, Naraku hated that he called anyone lord, but it was safer this way for him.  
  
"Come in, Naraku. Stand over there, by the wall." he said, calmly.  
  
Naraku did as he was told.  
  
When he leaned against the wall, chains shot out and wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and neck, cutting off his supply of oxygen.  
  
"You damaged my property, naraku. Anyone that does that must die." Sesshomaru stated coldly.   
  
naraku choked out a 't kill me if you tried." he coughed.  
  
Sesshomaru calmly walked over to Naraku...  
  
And dug his hand in his chest and ripped out his heart.  
  
Blood trickled from Naraku's mouth as his eyes glazed over, he laughed.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
Then he stopped breathing, and his body shuddered and he went still.  
  
"She is safe, for now." Sesshomaru said, motioning to Kagome.   
  
"Jaken, fetch Sango and miroku, i belive that they are in the cellar, knock first." he half laughed.  
  
Kagome moaned.  
  
Inuyasha flew to her side and rwapped his clawed fingers around her hand.  
  
Her lashes fluttered and her wide eyes opened to meet hers.  
  
At that moment, Kagome fell in love with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha with her.  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and walked back into the main hallway.  
  
-------------------  
  
First, let's all say Yay, cause Sessie killed Naraku.  
  
Yay Sesshie!  
  
Second, here's some answers to questions you may have.  
  
The room was in sesshomaru's private suite.  
  
It was Inu's blood, not Sesshie's.  
  
Kikyou is Inu's EX-wife.  
  
And, third, Stay tuned for the next chapter where i make Sesshomaru tell Rin the facts of life. and, what's this? Jaken get's a girlfriend?! This will be fun.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Shippou: "When do i come in?"  
  
Later.  
  
Shippou: but i want to come in now.  
  
Later, i said.   
  
Shippou: But..  
  
Shut up or you wont be coming in at all.  
  
Shippou: .......  
  
Oh Sesshie! holds up doggie buiscuit.  
  
Fetch boy!  
  
Sesshomaru runs for buiscuit and it falls over cliff.  
  
Sess: Now, you can fetch.  
  
Throws author over cliff after buscuit.  
  
Waaah!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Welcome to hell, i'll be your guide today. 


	2. a wedding, a mistaken gender, and the ta...

a wedding, a new relationship, and the talk.  
  
Welcom to complete and utter chaos, let me be your guide.  
  
Oh, and pardon the spelling errors, that's just because i have a crappy computer.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Kagome looked down at inuyasha. He was on one knee.  
  
she ghasped.  
  
two years had passed and Kagome had been living with Inuyasha for a little while now.  
  
"Kagome, will you be my wife?" He asked, fearing her answer.  
  
"I....Yes." kagome let Inuyasha put the ring on her finger.  
  
He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. His brother and Kagome were getting married.  
  
"Of course, an engagement party is in order." he said, lifting his wine glass.  
  
---  
  
The days flew toward the party and Kagome was increasingly getting a sick feeling as the party neared.  
  
"Are you sure this looks right, sango?" she asked nervously twisting the ribbon on her arm.  
  
"Yes, Kagome." Sango sighed, exhasperated. how many times was she going to ask.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"This." Sango held up a long emrald green dress.  
  
"Wow. that's beautiful!" Kagome sighed.  
  
Kagome's dress was crimson silk, and hung just above her breasts.  
  
"Hold still, or your hair will be so messy, not even Sesshomaru would be able to untangle it." sango teased as she pleated a few strands of kagome's hair.  
  
Kagome still fidgited, but she tried to keep her head still.  
  
"What was that about me?" Came a deep voice.  
  
"Hey, sesshomaru, do you think this looks right on me?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned. "No, you look like a pig demon. Of course you look fine." he said, her beauty almost stunning him.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru waved for Sango to leave them.  
  
When they were alone, Sesshomaru walked back behind Kagome and began undoing the pleats that Sango hadn't finished.  
  
"Do you know why i have kept Rin, Kagome?" sesshomaru asked, easily pleating her hair.  
  
"why?" she turned slightly.  
  
He pulled her hair, making her turn back around.  
  
"Because, she made me feel. The same reason that i adopted you. Kagome, Inuyasha has been hurt by a woman, his ex-wife, Kikyou. She looks much like you. He stopped feeling after Kikyou, and you made him feel again. Kagome, Kikyou left him on the night before they were to wed. He never talks about her, because he has not gotten over her.  
  
She did not deserve him, and he does not deserve you. I will tell you this. In our family, if one of us takes a mate, it is for life. he has chosen you for this, and you should be happy.  
  
Now, get Sango ready, we are waiting on you and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru walked out, leaving Kagome to absorb this.  
  
Sango was finally ready, and Kagome walked out of their room to find Inuyasha and Miroku waiting for them.  
  
Kagome took inuyasha's arm and Sango took Miroku's and they walked down the long hall.  
  
Kagome stepped onto the floor, after the long flight of stairs, to the lightning flashes of cameras.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, look this way!" she heard several calls.  
  
Inuyasha shouldered past the reporters and led the way into the ballroom of Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
"Are you okay?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Just a little nervous." She whispered back.  
  
They stepped into the room and all sounds stopped.  
  
Several people half-bowed, and Kagome hugged Inuyasha's arm tighter.  
  
Kagome was the center of attention.  
  
While the main party was going on in the ballroom, Rin was having fun in the garden with her new friend.  
  
"Hey, shippou, where are you?" she called, laughing.  
  
She and Shippou were playing hide-and-seek.  
  
She ran toward the god tree in the center of the garden, and ran around it in circles.  
  
suddenly, halfway around the tree, she bumped into something big and fell, hard.  
  
Evil laughter filled the air around rin, and she scrambled up and ran through the bushes, their thorns scratching up her legs as she held her skirt high so that it wouldn't get caught as she continued her headlong dash toward the open ballroom doors.  
  
Meanwhile, kagome's stomach fell right before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tensed and pulled their swords, both facing toward the doors to the garden.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed, and smelled absolute fear, and blood. Rin's blood.  
  
She burst in through the door, screaming. Her skirt was torn to shreds and her face was dirty.  
  
She ran to Sesshomaru, and he pushed her behind him.  
  
A burst of wind filled the hall and the shandeliers shook and one fell.  
  
People and demons were at the back of the hall in seconds, and the only people left were Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.  
  
Sango reached behind a painting and brought out what looked like a huge duffel bag.  
  
She opened it and tossed Miroku a long stick, and took a boomerang for herself. then she handed Kagome a bow and quiver full of arrows, and a pair of knives for rin.  
  
Miroku tapped the stick on the floor and the stick extended into a staff.  
  
Kagome fumhled an arrow into the quiver and steadied her aim at the door.  
  
Sango tapped the center of the boomerang and it grew to a huge size.  
  
They were ready.  
  
Just as they all leveled their gazes at the door, the wind picking up the whole time, a figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
He was tall, wearing an almost glowing white baboon pelt. the only thing you could see of him was his hands.  
  
"Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed.  
  
"But we killed you!"  
  
"It is not that easy to kill me, fools." Naraku hissed, tentacles coming out of the bottom of his pelt. All of them shooting strait towards Kagome.  
  
She screamed, firing her arrow, which immediately turned shining blue, incinerating naraku's tentacles and went right through his chest.  
  
"Kagome. I will have you. Kagome..." he laughed as his body disentegrated with a flash.  
  
Kagome dropped onto her knees.  
  
"What...What have i done?" she asked as her body slumped to the floor while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched in horror.  
  
Rin woke up with pain in her stomach.  
  
she clenched her teeth and curled into a little ball.  
  
When it passed, she shifted and swung her legs over the side of her bed.  
  
Warm stickyness was all around her legs, and when she looked down she saw blood.  
  
"AAAH!" she screamed.  
  
Sesshomaru burst into the room, his nose smelling the blood before he got to the door.  
  
Rin was sitting on the edge of her bed, her hands covered in blood.  
  
He raced to her side and grasped her shoulders, careful of his claws, and looked her over.  
  
then he realized where the blood was from and he groaned.  
  
"Rin. Rin, it's alright." He hugged her to him.  
  
"So much blood. So much blood." she chanted to herself as she hugged him around the neck, scenes of her parent's death playing in her mind.  
  
"Shhh. Shh. It's okay." He pulled away and brushed her hair from her eyes.  
  
"Jaken, go to the drug store and get some small pads." He called to the toad.  
  
"Why do i have to do this, it's not like the wretched brat is mine." Jaken cursed as he waited in line, bearing the strange looks he was getting from the women all around him.  
  
Grumbling he stepped up to the counter.  
  
the register woman looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yura. This really isn't the size you want, you want the small regulars." she said, turning over the huge package.  
  
Jaken got a good look at the woman and found that his heart was racing.  
  
She got on the intercom.  
  
"Angie, bring me some small regulars." she called, making all of the women in line snigger.  
  
In seconds a red head with a small blue box in her hands appeared behind her.  
  
"Here you go." Angie said, handing Jaken the package.  
  
Yura rang up the sale, then the next one, watching the toad as he walked out. then she motioned for angie to take her place, and she ran out of the door.  
  
Following the little green toad was easier than it could have been, and she peered between the mansion bushes, watching the little toad call to someone.  
  
Suddenly a beautiful white haired woman was standing before him, Jaken handed her the box and she called for someone named Rin.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru?" a little girl that yura guessed to be about twelve bounced out of the house.  
  
Suddenly the woman looked at the exact place where Yura was, and before she could move, the woman was standing next to her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Lady, i am sorry, but i followed your servant because i belived that i knew him from a time long past." Yura bowed.  
  
A twitch appeared above Sesshomaru's eye and he smiled a smile that could freeze the magma in a volcano.  
  
"I. Am. Lord. Sesshomaru." he said slowly.  
  
Then he noticed something in his little servant.  
  
Jaken was making eyes at this little wench.  
  
Then his smile turned evil.  
  
This would be fun.  
  
------------------  
  
"Kagome, please." Sesshomaru actually whined.  
  
"Sesshomaru, she's your responsibility. You adopted her, so you are the one that is going to give her the talk." Kagome grinned, holding her swelling stomach.  
  
"But."  
  
"-And besides, she looks up to you like a father." Kagome said, walking away.  
  
(Awww, poor Sesshie. He's just not getting any breaks.)  
  
Rin ran toward Sesshomaru, clutching at his pant leg, she peered up at him.  
  
"Sesshie, what's Fuck?" She asked innocently.  
  
Sesshomaru spotted Inuyasha on the ground across the yard, he was rolling in laughter.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!" The enraged youkai roared.  
  
Chasing after his younger brother, pure anger on his face.  
  
Inuyasha laughed mockingly and ran from his brother, being careful to avoid his angry wife and the curious rin in the process.  
  
running across the roof of a building, followed closely by sesshomaru, he happened to glance at Kagome, and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
She was standing, one hand on the small of her back, the other on her hip, she was grinning dangerously.  
  
Inuyasha knew this look. "Kagome, C'mon, no, please?" He begged.  
  
Sesshomaru who had been stunned by his brother's sudden genuine fear, looked at the miko then he realized what was about to happen and decided to get his revenge as well.  
  
As Kagome's mouth opened to say "It" Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha off of the roof.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha made a deeper impression than usual.  
  
Kagome bent over the Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground and grinned.  
  
"Serves you right." she said, then she turned to the grinning Sesshomaru and nodded.  
  
This was one battle she definitely would win.  
  
"Rin, come. we have something to speak about."  
  
When they were alone, Sesshomaru sat in the floor on the soft plush carpeting as Rin sat on the bed, her feet barely skimming the floor.  
  
"Rin, when a mother and father human love each other, they go together to someplace alone after they get married.  
  
The woman lets the man stick his..........."For lack of words, Sesshomaru dreaded this use, but he used it. "Dick into her, and they move and most of the time the woman gets pregnant, but if the man uses protection, she usually don't. When she gets pregnant, she carries the baby for nine months and then she has a baby."  
  
"Sesshie, what's a "Dick"?"  
  
Sesshomaru facefaulted.  
  
"A dick, is a man's sex. it is usually called a penis." Sesshomaru said trying to get through this without dying of embarrassment.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Bye, sesshomaru!" she hopped off her bed and bounced toard the door.  
  
"But sesshie, what's the blood coming from me for?" she asked turning toward him.  
  
Sessh mentally slapped himself in the forehead "That means that you are now able to have babies. But first, before you mate, you have to get married."  
  
"Kay!" She bounced out of the room.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned back against the bed and grimaced.  
  
He heard a thumping noise from the next room and rose to find out if Jaken was hanging pictures again.  
  
He opened the door silently and saw something that mentally scarred him.  
  
Jaken and Yura were in a sixty-nine.  
  
Sesshomaru slipped his hand into the door and turned the lock, he would definitely have to tell Jaken to lock the door when he did anything like this again.  
  
------------  
  
Kagome ghasped as a sharp pain wracked her middle.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Okay, uh, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! That's just gross! Mental image not good! I think i just mentally scarred myself.  
  
Now, on to the next chapter.  
  
Naraku's back... As Kagome's DOCTOR! Suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome are thrown into a different dimension where they lived in the past...In the Feudal era! (Me thinks you know where this is going.)  
  
And, Inuyasha VS Inuyasha! Kagome VS Kagome as Kagome's kid is kidnapped by an evil dude named Millenius.  
  
If you dont understand, relax, i dont either. 


	3. a birthday, an earthquake, and a big mix...

first, i dont even know where i'm going with this, cant you see that this story has absolutely no plot at all!?  
  
I didn't design it this way, it just happened.  
  
Now, can we get back to the story?  
  
Kagome hated hospitals, she hated the smell, the feel and the way the very air seemed to stick to her skin in a light film.  
  
She was going to her first checkup today with the doctor that would be helping her give birth to her child.  
  
Inuyasha held her hand.  
  
In her eighth month of pregnancy, her hair was white on the ends and black the rest of the way through, with two hanyou ears poking up from the dark mass of hair.  
  
She heard her name called and she pushed herself up with help from Inuyasha.  
  
When she got into the exam room, she sat down on the plush patient's chair and waited.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome were focusing on kagome's swollen womb as their baby kicked, making a pulsing lump on kagome's stomach.  
  
The doctor came in and they both turned in unison.  
  
"Kagome Triyoukai, My name is Dr. Grandt, but you can call me Onigumo." the dark haired man said, looking at Kagome's chart.  
  
Inuyasha growled low in his throat.  
  
'this guy reeks of Naraku." he thought, but kept the opinion to himself.  
  
"Let's get started, okay. Now lay back, there you go. now, this wont hurt, i'm just going to get a blood sample from your womb."  
  
Kagome stared warily at the seven or eight inch tube.  
  
Inuyasha watched him carefully, but there was nothing that made him suspicious other than his scent.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha asked, sensing her fear.  
  
"I'm fine. just hold my hand, please?" her voice was small with fear.  
  
He squeezed her hand, and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
After they were done, Inuyasha helped Kagome into the front seat of the car, and ran around to the other side.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the woman he had married. now they were about to have their first pup.  
  
he said nothing, but sped off toward the exit.  
  
When the turn that came up that would take them to their house, he turned the opposite way.  
  
At her curious glance, he just grinned at her and pulled into a parking lot.  
  
When she realized where he had taken her, she brightened up.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Babe, i'm always serious." he mocked. then he flew out of his own door in order to open her for her.  
  
She had a warm feeling in the deepness of her heart that hadn't been there in a long time.  
  
Kagome let him half carry her to the doors of the restaurant.  
  
This was her alltime favorite restaurant.  
  
Silver's Bar was a nightclub/restaurant where she knew the bartenders and all of the dj's since she was seven.  
  
The music stopped when she walked in in the arms of one of Tokyo's top models and business owners.  
  
"Kagome? is that you? You look so...Pregnant!" Juline raced toward her in an effort to embrce her in a hug but inuyasha stopped the man.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's okay, Juline is a close friend of mine." she shouldered past him and gave the heterosexual a hug.  
  
"Juline, this is Inuyasha, My husband. Inuyasha, this is Juline, one of the co-owners of Silver's." Kagome said, introducing them before she drug them both off to the bar were Haylee was trying to get a verry drunk man to leave.  
  
As they approached, the man through a bottle of scotch towards them, it was caught easily by a furious Inuyasha, who had caught it just before it hit Kagome in the face.  
  
Inuyasha icily handed the bottle to Juline and had the larger man by the front of the shirt.  
  
Juline did nothing, in fact, he cheered Inu on.  
  
"The next time you are asked to leave, leave." inuyasha punched the guy in the nose, "And dont even think of doing anything to a woman or you will hear from me." he stated, then tossed the guy to the floor.  
  
"He's strong girl." Juline whispered into Kagome's ear as they sat down.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" Haylee asked, pacing over to Kagome and Juline.  
  
Kagome nodded and watched the girl stare at her.  
  
"Is that the father?" she finally asked as Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said contentedly.  
  
Then recognition flashed into Haylee's face and Kagome watched in utter fascination as she blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"Isn't that..?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh My GOD!" she squealed, making both inuyasha and Kagome wince.  
  
When Haylee calmed down, finally, Kagome ordered a bubble water and inuyasha ordered a shake.  
  
When they left, Kagome was in a very good mood.  
  
As they drove down the road, it began to rain hard.  
  
Inuyasha stared out through the rain soaked windshield and beyond the headlights as cars came speeding by.  
  
When he realized that they were driving up toward the mountains, he just kept on going.  
  
for awhile he enjoyed the silence, then he realized that they hadn't spoken since they had left the bar.  
  
He glanced over at his wife and couldn't help the warm smile that crossed his features.  
  
She had fallen asleep against the window, her hair draping around her face and arms like a light blanket.  
  
He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her, keeping an eye on the road as he did.  
  
When that was done, he went back to paying his whole attention on the road.  
  
soon the rain stopped and the full moon shone through the clouds brightly.  
  
When he stopped the car, they were outside of the mountain property that his father had left to him and his brother to share.  
  
He got out, went around the car, and picked Kauru up and took her inside.  
  
When she was on the couch, he kissed her on the forehead and walked back toward the Kitchen.  
  
When she woke, she would be hungry.  
  
Inuyasha placed the tray near Kagome's nose and resisted the urge to laugh when her eyes shot open and she tried to sit up quickly.  
  
He caught her arm as she began to lose her balance, and stabelized her against the couch cushions.  
  
"are you hungry?" he asked, holding the tray just out of her reach.  
  
"Is this payback for falling asleep on the way here?" she asked, annoyed, then she really looked at her surroundings. This wasn't their apartment. This was the mountain lodge.  
  
"No, i just like teasing you." he said, handing her the tray.  
  
She grabbed it, and as he let go, it slipped from her fingers as a contraction wrenched her stomach.  
  
"Kagome?" he let the tray fall.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just a muscle.." she clenched her teeth and rode another wave of pain.  
  
"No, it's not, come on, you're going to the hospital." he said, picking her up.  
  
This time of night in tokyo was rush hour, he would be better off flying, and since he couldn't fly, he would do the best thing next to it, he would jump.  
  
Swooping her up into his arms, despite her protests, and raced through the forrest, coming closer to the city lights every second.  
  
He felt her tense in his arms as another contraction hit her.  
  
He jumped up and landed on top of one of the easternmost skyscrapers at the edge of the city.  
  
"Kagome, just hold on. we're almost there." he held her tightly against him.  
  
When the hospital building came into view, he jumped down onto the pavement and ran through the crowd.  
  
"Kagome, hold on." he said, sliding to a stop just outside of the E.R.  
  
He ran in, still carrying her.  
  
"My wife is pregnant, and she's having really sharp pains through her stomach." he said to the attending nurse.  
  
She pointed to a wheelchair and handed him a clipboard and some files.  
  
"Doctor Onigumo to the E.R., Dr. Onigumo to the E.R.." she called over the speaker.  
  
"Kagome, it's going to be okay." he said, holding her hand.  
  
"Mr. Triyoukai, your wife is about to have her baby, and she has requested your prescense." a nurse told him.  
  
"Kagome..." he ran to the room that she was in, a worry wrenching through his gut.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked, kneeling at her side.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's going to be alright, the doctors say that the baby's fine." Kagome said, holding his hand back.  
  
Suddenly, her water broke, and she went into a large contraction that would have broken Inuyasha's hand, had he not been a demon.  
  
"Kagome, when you get the urge to push, now, push. Push as hard as you can." the nurse told her from between Kagome's legs  
  
"I hate you!" Kagome screamed at inuyasha, sweat making her hair stick to her face.  
  
She screamed and pushed.  
  
"I see the head, Kagome, now one last push and you will be done."  
  
"I cant do it..I cant do it." Kagome couldn't do it, she felt like she would feint.  
  
"Yes you can, Kagome, you have to. You have to do this, kagome."  
  
From somewhere deep inside her core, Kagome found the will to finish what she had started eight months ago.  
  
She pushed and felt the baby leave her, then most of the pain.  
  
For a heart stopping moment, there was no sound in the room, and a loud wail broke the silence, folowed by cheers. and clapping.  
  
"Kagome Triyoukai, and Inuyasha Triyoukai, may i present to you, your first baby girl. What will you name her?" Asked Onigumo.  
  
"We'll name her Angel." Kagome said, holding out her arms for the little one.  
  
"Hi, angel, i'm your mommy, you're so beautiful." She looked at the child in awe as she stared up at her with bright, neon-blue eyes.  
  
"Let me see her." Inuyasha said, holding out his arms.  
  
Kagome gave her to him.  
  
"Mr. Triyoukai, we have to take her to be checked out now." one of the orderlies said, holding out her arms for the girl.  
  
When the orderley was gone, Inuyasha closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks.  
  
When he opened them again, Kagome was asleep, and was being prepped to move to a room.  
  
"When she wakes, tell her i'm with the baby" she told an attending nurse.  
  
Inuyasha walked outside, digging for his cell phone.  
  
When he found it, he called Sesshomaru first.  
  
He answered on the first ring.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi?"  
  
"Kagome had her baby." Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
"What?! Why didn't you call me before?"  
  
"Because i didn't know what was happening until she was having it." he said plainly.  
  
"I'm on my way. call the others, they are at your house." Sesshomaru hung up.  
  
He called his house next.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is sango, may i ask who's speaking?"  
  
"Kagome had her baby!" Inuyasha said, bluntly. "We're at the grandview hospital on central." he said, hanging up.  
  
Turning off his cell, he walked back into the building.  
  
He was standing at the baby window when Sesshomaru arrived, Rin and Jaken in tow.  
  
"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"They haven't brought her out yet." Inuyasha said.  
  
Moments later, the others arrived.  
  
When the door opened on the other side of the glass, a bundle of pink in her arms.  
  
She held her up to the window, where Rin oohed and aahed.  
  
"She's perfect, she's even got your ears, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, pointing out the little tufts of ears poking out from her matt of white hair.  
  
"She's gorgeous." Sango said, looking at the little one.  
  
Three weeks later  
  
"Kagome! What is she crying for?! I done checked her diaper, and I've been walking her, and i dont know why she's crying!" Inuyasha yelled over the loud screams of their baby.  
  
"Let me see." She said, holding out her arms for their child.  
  
Inuyasha held her out to his raven haired wife.  
  
Kagome studied Angel's aura and smiled.  
  
Pulling up her shirt, she waited while the little one explored until she found the nipple.  
  
When she began sucking, Kagome relaxed.  
  
Inuyasha watched in awe, and slight envy of the little girl under his wife's shirt.  
  
"She was just hungry, babe." She said, touching his face with her free hand, reaching up and scratching one ear.  
  
It was around midnight, and the moon was full and shining.  
  
"Let's go for a walk, you want to?" Kagome stood carefully.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome's elbow as they walked, their robes flowing around them with the wind.  
  
Kagome cuddled against Inuyasha, holding Angel against her chest tightly.  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha stared down into her eyes.  
  
The ground started shaking and Inuyasha grabbed kagome, holding her and the baby tight against himself.  
  
The ground split beneath them and swallowed them into the blackness, a light blue light flashed for a moment, and the hole closed over itself.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome against him, he could feel that she had feinted. He prayed that they would land safely.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself being hurled upward and the stars shone brightly as he landed on his feet.  
  
He smelled a scent much like his own, but with a sandlwood tint to it towards his left.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled, tackling him.  
  
(AN: for further reference, i am calling the first Inuyasha Inu1, and the new Inuyasha Inu2, because i would confuse even myself if i tried it otherwize, the same with Kagome, Kag1 and Kag2.)  
  
Inu1 sheilded Kagome and Angel with his body while the other demon slasked at his back.  
  
"Give Kagome back you bastard!"Inu2 yelled, stopping his onslaught.  
  
He sniffed the air and smelled a child.  
  
He punched the hanyou in front of him in the back of the head, knocking him out.  
  
Inu2 threw the hanyou at a tree and snatched Kagome into his arms, not knoticing the bundle she held protectively in her arms, even in her sleep.  
  
Kagome(2) heard Inuyasha's yells and she raced toward the origin of the sounds.  
  
She raced over to where Inuyasha lay, crumpled against the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha! No!" She whispered, pullng his head into her lap.  
  
She felt him breathe, and relaxed.  
  
Leaning back against the tree, his blood covering her skirt, she fell asleep playing with his ears.  
  
--With Inu2--  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of screaming.  
  
She looked down and saw that Angel was hungry again.  
  
She lifted her shirt and let the girl find her place before concentrating on her surroundings.  
  
She felt strong arms wrapped around her, posessive even in sleep.  
  
kagome smiled and leaned back against Inuyasha.  
  
She looked up into his face, his golden eyes smiling warmly.  
  
She snuggled into his arms, and was blessed by sleep.  
  
--With Inu1 --  
  
Inuyasha woke in Kagome's arms, their baby was gone.  
  
"Kagome? Where's Angel?" he asked, waking her up gently.  
  
"Wha? who's Angel?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Inuyasha sat up quickly looking at her.  
  
Inuyasha drew his daggar and pushed her into the tree she was leanin against a few seconds ago.  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Kagome and Angel you wench?"He demanded, pressing the blade to her throat.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Inuyasha, who's Angel? i'm Kagome." kagome mumbled, careful of the blade at her throat.  
  
Okay, now that i have left you in a tone of suspense, review review review! 


	4. There is now a plot

Yayness, i got reviews! okay, as we all well know, before, this story had absolutely no plot whatsoever. But all that's changed now! i have found a plot in this jumbled up brain of mine! Yayness for you!  
  
This means that i have somewhere to go with this, so watch out, i am going to try something that will confuse me as much, if not more, than it will you.  
  
Now, where were we?  
  
Yeah, that's it.  
  
On with the story!  
  
------  
  
-With Inu2-  
  
Inuyasha smelled the woman he held in his arms. This was not his Kagome, but it was.  
  
She was not a virgin.  
  
when she fell back asleep, the child in her arms cooing up at him, her little hanyou ears twitching in happiness, he looked at the spot on her neck where a mate mark would be and found his own.  
  
something wasn't right.  
  
He picked the girl up and carried her to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kaede! Get out here you old granny!" he whispered/shouted.  
  
he heard her rustling for a moment before the old woman appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Why Inuyasha, it is the middle of the night and..." Kaede saw what was in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Inuyasha, what has happened?" Kaede asked, reaching for the child.  
  
Then she withdrew her hand and held open the door, "Come inside, child, the girl might catch a cold."  
  
(Te he, i love this.)  
  
--with inu1--  
  
(A/N and i know you have been waiting for this, you cant tell me you aint, cause you wouldn't have reviewed otherwize.)  
  
"I'll tell you again, TELL ME WHERE'S KAGOME!" he said, the blood trickling over the blade, almost on to his hand.  
  
the wind began to blow and it blew Kag2's scent over him.  
  
He let her go.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Where is my wife?" he asked, his hair clouding his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha! You swore to be mine!" came Kikyou's bandshee shreik.(A/N He he, i swear, she shreaks when she yells, it's utterly annoying.)  
  
"Kikyou!" Kagome yelled, turning toward the dead witch.  
  
"I swore to be Kagome Higurashi's! now tell me where she is wench!" inuyasha said, racing toward the bitch. (Sorry all you Kikyou fans, i'm just mad at her right now, dont ask why, i just am. dont worry, i'll make a pro Kikyou fic if yall want me to.)  
  
"You're mine! Inuyasha!" Kikyou shreiked, running for her life.  
  
(Gawd, i just love this scene)  
  
Suddenly Kikyou was behind Kagome, her dagger at the woman's throat, pressing exactly where Inuyasha's blade was moments ago.  
  
"Kagome!" inuyasha screamed, his instincts took over and he raced forward.  
  
In a flash, Kikyou's head was lying against a rock, and her body was in Inuyasha's grip.  
  
She went up in flames and burned to ash.  
  
"I...Inu...yasha." Kagome said, stumbling toward him.  
  
"Kagome." he said, watching her fall slowly.  
  
Naraku watched the scene unfold.  
  
Onigumo's heart cried for revenge, and muso once again escaped from Naraku's body.  
  
"A child, a child is in this, and that child's body will be my new one. Come, Jankoutsu, we have work to do."  
  
Sesshomaru watched the half demon hold the human from the future.  
  
"Something is not right, here. Come, Jaken, rin, we are going to visit an old friend." Sesshomaru said, gathering his misty blue cloud around himself before taking off.  
  
-----  
  
Okay, i know it's a short chapter compared to the others, but i promise that the next chapter will be twice as long, if you all review. I like to hear what you think, even if you think it stinks.  
  
So click on the little blue button and review!  
  
If you like confusing stuff like this, and are also a fan of Ruroni Kenshin, like me!, Then read my RK fics, they are kool too, Plus, read Forgotten, by lilangelbebi, it's really cool, and she needs reviews too.  
  
now, review review review! 


End file.
